octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeph
|item = |capture = |voice = }} is a character in Octopath Traveler. Profile Appearance Zeph is a man with light brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Similarly to Alfyn, he wears a light green jacket and tan pants. He also has black boots, a dark gray shirt, and a brown satchel. Personality Story Chapter 1 After a long day of healing the people of Clearbrook, Zeph finds Alfyn at his mother's grave. The two talk for a little while before they both hear the news that Nina has fallen ill, leading them to run to her aide. After figuring out the probable cause of Nina's sudden illness, Zeph offers to get venom from the viper that bit Nina in order to heal her. Nina, however, stops him from going away, disliking the idea of her brother being away. As a result, Alfyn goes to find the viper instead. After Nina's healed, he meets up with Alfyn again and helps convince him to go on a journey. The two trade satchels and Alfyn leaves. Chapter 4 Alfyn finds a letter from Zeph buried deep in his satchel. "To my dear friend, Alfyn - When you find this letter, no doubt you'll be off in some far-flung village somewhere. I was more than happy to urge you on in your journey, but truth be told… I was just a bit worried about you. Worried that along the way, you'd find someone and take on all their pain and suffering as your own. You’ve always had a sensitive streak, after all. But should you ever find yourself losing the courage of your convictions… Remember what we learned together… Alf - I’ve always admired your selflessness. In helping others, you think nothing of yourself. In that sense, you’re the best apothecary and the best friend anyone could ask for - You have nothing to worry about. Nothing to fear. So go out there, Alf, and do what you feel is right. With your heart at ease and your head held high." With this reassurance, Alfyn is able to journey on. Relationships Nina Nina is Zeph's younger sister and sole living relative. Because of this, she means the world to him and he would do anything to keep her safe. Alfyn Greengrass Alfyn is Zeph's childhood friend. The two are extremely close, especially because the pair grew up without many of their relatives and thus only really had each other. They also studied to become apothecaries together. He admires Alfyn quite a bit, particularly for his selflessness, but has also been shown to worry about him quite a bit. He knows that he can be a little naiive and worries about him in that sense while also worrying that he may take on too much at a time. Finally, despite the fact that the pair have been close friends for years, Zeph still gets embarrassed complimenting him, such as when he put a letter in Alfyn's satchel. Mercedes As children, Zeph and Mercedes spent a lot of time reading together and spending time with each other in general, leading to him falling in love with her and writing her a letter. He was so worried about giving it to her before she left, however, that he asked Alfyn to give it to her (who forgot). Years later, the two reunite, catch up, and fall in love all over again. Quotes Gallery Trivia * In the gamefiles, Zeph has a last name: Creston Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Males Category:Alfyn's Path Characters